More Blood
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Bila suatu kejadian serasa terjadi dua kali disebut De Javu, apakah pengalaman penuh darah ini merupakan salah satu hal yang disebut De javu juga? Don't Like Don't Read/Yugure Akage-chan's request/


"... Dan begitulah jadwal kita saat study tour kali ini," Pak Endou, wali kelas 8-2 menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "ada yang mau bertanya?" dengan cepat ia menatap murid-murid dihadapannya kembali menanyakan hal yang mungkin menghantui pikiran-pikiran mereka.

"Maaf pak!" Kirino Ranmaru, salah satu murid disana, yang merasa sedikit janggal dengan penjelasan walinya langsung berdiri sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan langsung direspon cepat oleh wali kelasnya.

"Study Tour itu... apa tidak bisa diubah sedikit jadwalnya, pak?"

Endou menghela nafas sejenak sembari menutup buku jadwal study tour mereka dan langsung menatap serius si penanya.

"Sangat disayangkan… ini perintah Author ababil nan alay ini. Jadi... jadwalnya sudah pasti begini... kalo gak… itu..." degan ekspresi tidak sudi, Endou menjawabnya sembari menunjuk Author yang sudah sedia dengan busana-busana yang CUKUP alay yang sudah bertuliskan "Yang melawan pakai ini dan jadi foto model".

Dan murid-murid kelas 8-2 langsung menampilkan tatapan horor yang sudah disisipi bertubi-tubi gerakan nista bin alay bin asdfghjkl. Layaknya gotik, menjedukkan kepala dengan tembok, muter-muterin kepala, garuk tembok (ini mah Author ==u)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven series hanya milik LEVEL-5~ kalo jadi milik Author, semua chara-nya udah dia embat dan dijadiin personal buttlernya *plakk!*

**Summary:** Bila suatu kejadian serasa terjadi dua kali disebut De Javu, apakah pengalaman penuh darah ini merupakan salah satu hal yang disebut De javu juga? Don't Like Don't Read

**Genre: **Humor, Horror, Friendship, School-life, (mungkin) Romance

**Character: **hmm… bingung deh siapa… ._.u tapi yang kebanyakan muncul Kirino, soalnya wajah-wajahnya tuh kayak orang yang rajin baca buku gitu

**Warning: **OOC, OOT, Gaje, abal-abal, menyebabkan penyakit alay XD (ha?), **gore yang bertebaran tak merata**

**Note: Yugure** Akage-_chan _no rekuesuto. review~ onegaiii~ XD oh ya, supaya kesannya horror, tolong baca sendirian diruangan sepi XD hope you like it~

* * *

More Blood

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas delapan tampak tak bernyawa, mungkin tidak bagi beberapa murid yang berpikir kalau "aku noh cuek!" *plakk! (itu mah kalimatnya kakak Author. **Translate**: aku mah cuek!)

Sembari berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli roti melon yang DIHARAPKAN bisa menambahkan tenaganya, Kirino mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat temannya yang udah gak karuan (gara-gara Author) yang intinya hanya "Wah! Moga-moga besok Shindou sama Kirino kawin lari." *plakk! (ini mah isi hati Author… ==u /abaikan/)

* * *

"Oi! Kirino-_senpai,_ kenapa _senpai_ kelihatan lesu? Sembelit? Diare? Kalo iya, aku baru aja beli minyak wangi sumenyan, katanya ampuh bikin tikus mati, bisa buat obat sakit perut juga tapi mesti diminum, mau gak?" tawar Masaki, junior Kirino yang sepertinya sudah menjadi korban iklan... berkat Author *Author langsung digebuk massa karena bikin masalah lagi*.

"Seharusnya... pertanyaan itu kutanyakan padamu! Kamu gak takut apa mendengar penjelasan wali kelasmu tadi!?" Kirino langsung membalikkan badannya dan berteriak kencang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Masaki bahkan ia hampir menggoncang dengan sangat kuat.

Yang diteriaki kini hanya menampilkan wajah polos yang seakan mengatakan enggak-tuh-emang-kenapa.

Dengan amarah yang tertahan, Kirino mempertebal setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Dengar ya! **Besok itu**!

.

Latar berganti menjadi gambar bangunan tua (bagian bawah doang)

**Kelas tujuh dan delapan akan**

.

Mulai naik...

**MEMPELAJARI SEJARAH LAWANG SEWU**** PLUS KELILING FULL 24 JAM****!**

.

Kini tampilan layar penuh dengan gambar bangunan tua yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya di Indonesia (maaf! Kapan mereka ke Indonesia?/abaikan/ )

Seluruh murid yang awalnya seneng-seneng aja (khusus buat yang gak pernah baca 1001 kealayan Indonesia *plakk! Itu mah bukunya Author, maksud ane 1001 wisata Indonesia yang cyalalala ulalala uyeh!) langsung pasang muka madesu dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang buat ngejedukin kepalanya ke lokomotif depan bangunan itu.

* * *

"Jadi anak-anak, seperti yang saya ucapkan sekali lagi, boleh dua-duaan asal tetap dilingkaran, tapi awas jangan pergi berduaan, nenek bilang itu berbahaya~" Pak Kidou yang merupakan guru BK yang bertugas untuk membimbing kelas 8-2 saat study tour, kini sudah berjoget ria sambil menyanyikan lagu Pr*ject P*p, menjauh dari para murid dan berhasil membuat seluruh murid _sweatdrop_. (nampaknya Kidou terkena penyakit aneh)

* * *

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan sekali lagi sejarah Lawang Sewu. Ehhem… Denger-denger sih jeng, tempat ini angker beuts. Masa kata Author, temennya sering kesurupan disini. Eh, ehhem... saya ulangi... Lawang Sewu merupakan tempat para penjajah atau orang Belanda menyiksa rakyat Indonesia. Rakyat Indonesia dikurung di lorong bawah tanah tanpa diberi makanan dan minuman sehingga mereka akan mati dengan sendirinya. Dan taman dihadapan kalian, yang Author sebut daerah Tugu Muda, itu adalah tempat dimana rakyat Indonesia berperang melawan Belanda selama 5 hari. Ada yang mau tanya? Cepet sebelum saya balik maen komputer!" Jelas Bu Haruna, guru Sejarah sembari mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tasnya yang kelewat gede.

"Itu bu! Ini pas study tour kami boleh keliling kemanapun?" salah satu murid yang sebenernya punya nama tapi gak disebutin gara-gara Author capek milih 1 dari 1001 chara *plakk!

Tapi berhubung yang ditanyain itu sebenernya hobi banget maen game PB *plokk!*, jadi dia udah maen pake _headphone_ duluan sebelum ngejawab pertanyaan murid itu. Dan mau gak mau, sudi gak sudi, seluruh murid pun berpencar dan belajar sendiri-sendiri keliling bangunan itu.

"Yak! Maka kita akan berkelompok! Anggota ekskul sepak bola Raimon! kita semua akan menjadi satu kelompok dan keliling-keliling kompleks rumah Author! *plakk! Trus kita numpang makan nanti biar gak bayar, aku kan gak punya Rupiah (ingat! mata uang Jepang itu Yen)" Tenma berteriak dengan begitu semangat sembari menunjuk anggota kelompoknya dan tentunya langsung ditanggapi dengan sweatdrop dari para _senpai_-rekan seangkatan dan senyum yang begitu ceria dari pemuda super kontet disebelahnya, Shinsuke.

"Hey, hey, mau ngajak Fey kagak? Ntuh anak sendirian, kayak anak di-_bully_ sumpah... Lagipula Hamano-_senpai_ tidak hadir kan? berarti lebih baik kalau ada penggantinya..." Masaki langsung bertanya pada teman-temannya yang masih menampilkan tampang pasrah saja.

"Oh iya iya! Fey! Ikutan kelompok kami yuk!" Tenma langsung menarik tangan pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya melongo menatap lokomotif yang sudah menjadi tempat kencan yang sangat MESRA (jangan lupa diantonimkan) bagi para chara lain dan hantu-hantu penunggu Lawang Sewu.

* * *

"Jadi… sekali lagi tolong jelaskan kita mau kemana…" Masaki rasanya mulai merasakan hawa yang tak enak setelah mendengar penjelasan Shindou.

"Baiklah, ini pengulangannya… karena aku yakin kita akan disuruh membuat hasil pengamatan dari study tour ini, maka aku meminta kita untuk berpencar dan mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang bisa jadi lumayan berguna. Nah sekarang kelompok bisa kalian bagi sendiri." Shindou selaku ketua kelas 8-2 dan juga mantan kapten tim sepak bola tersebut mengulangi intruksi singkatnya pada _kouhai_ dan teman seangkatannya.

Kurama yang baru mau mengusulkan pendapatnya langsung terhenti saat Masaki dan Hayami yang berkata terbata-bata berteriak cepat.

"Pp-p-po-pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku sama Kirino-_senpai_! A-ak-a-aku yakin 1000% kalo Kirino-_senpai_ takut hantu, daripada entar dia ngompol dijalan, maka aku yang baik hati ini akan melindunginya dari godaan syetan! Lagian ka-ka-ka-katanya pak Ustad, ha-ha-hantu itu g-gak ada!" Teriak Masaki dengan begitu keras sambil memeluk lengan _senpai-_nya ditemani pula dengan anggukan setuju yang dipercepat geraknya yang berasal dari Hayami yang bermuka udah pucat melebihi kepucatan papi Hiroto.

"… Yasudah kelompoknya begini saja…" Sembari menghela nafas sejenak, Shindou kembali memulai menunjuk-nunjuk temannya yang akan dibagi emnjadi 3 kelompok.

* * *

Kelompok 1: Nishiki, Kurama, Hayami

* * *

"… Hayami..." dengan wajah yang begitu kesal, Kurama memanggil rekan seangkatannya nada sedikit yang begitu kesal.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya hanya membalas dengan mengeluarkan suara kecil sembari terus-menerus mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri, waspada akan keadaan sekitar.

Kini layar kembali menjadi gambar tidak di zoom kearah Kurama. "Bisa turun dari punggungku tidak? Kamu kan bukan koala. Lagipula, kamu berat…" Kurama mengeluh sejenak sembari terus menahan emosinya takut kalau pemuda penakut itu bisa ancur muka-nya.

* * *

"eh, Kurama-_kun, _Nishiki-_kun_..." Hayami memanggil kedua rekannya tak lupa sembari terus memegang erat baju seragam kedua temannya yang kini sudah lecek banget karena tindakannya. Kurama menghela nafas sejenak dan karena merasa dipanggil Tuhan, *plakk!* ia langsung membalik menatap si pemanggil.

"Ap-apa akan muncul hantu?" tanya Hayami sambil terus memutar-mutarkan pandangannya dengan begitu awas.

Nishiki akhirnya ikut-ikutan menghela nafas sejenak diiringi dengan dengusan kesal dari Kurama. "Kamu itu gimana sih!? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang hantu kan tidak ada!? Kamu harus lebih percaya pada ucapan pak Ustad!" Nishiki menjelaskan secara singkat dangan jelas kepada sosok pemuda penakut dibelakangnya.

"Dan BUKANNYA kau sering mengatakan akan membaca Al-Qur'an 3 juz per 1 jam supaya hantu-hantu takut melihatmu? Kenapa sekarang kenapa wajahmu kayak Hiroto-_san_ baru dikejar anjing?" Timpal Kurama yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Kali ini ia menekankan pada kata "bukannya".

Hayami mulai tampak geram sekarang, dengan cepat ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari kedua temannya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang tampak tua.

"Aku tidak penakut seperti yang kau bayangkan! Akan kubuktikan dengan aku berani membuka pintu ini!" teriak Hayami tampak sedikit berani sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap teman-temin (?)nya.

Dengan hati yang gugup setengah hidup, Hayami memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Beberapa menit pun terlewat tapi Hayami masih melakukan pemanasan (?) untuk membuka pintu itu. 1 jam terlewat, Hayami masih membenahi cara memegang knop pintu itu. 1 abad pun terlewat, seluruh _character _sudah menjadi fosil.

''Udah! Cepet buka pintunya!" Kurama pun kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan kaos kaki Author yang belum dicuci selama setahun kepada pemuda alay dihadapannya.

DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG

Suara jantung Hayami yang begitu gugup terdengar dengan begitu jelas. (Hayami: maaf Author menyela sebentar. Suara itu bukan suara jantung saya, tapi itu suara bedug azan di musholla belakang)

... Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, karena kebodohan Author yang minatnya mau sok dramatis nan puitis, ia sampai salah mengira suara bedug azan maghrib adalah suara jantung Hayami. Entah kenapa sebagai fict yang dia tulis, saya merasa malu sendiri. (ha?)

~BTTS~

Hayami memejamkan matanya disaat ia membuka pintu antik dihadapannya. Pintu mengeluarkan suara yang begitu melengking mengalahkan kelengkingan nada "do" tinggi pada alat musik biola.

Disaat pintu itu terbuka sedikit, Hayami mulai memberanikan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Tubuh Hayami bergetar, ia takut sekali bila gadis itu adalah hantu. Dengan cepat Nishiki dan Kurama yang penasaran dengan isi ruang tersebut, langsung berubah jadi sosok penampakan (?) yang berdiri dibelakang Hayami, buat ikut nimbrung ngeliatin ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah!" secara serentak gadis itu dan ketiga murid kelas dua tersebut saling mengeluarkan respon yang sama. "Ah, para murid SMP Raimon... kita bertemu lagi. Mau teh? Ini baru beli dari Author katanya produk baru." Tawar gadis itu yang kita sebut saja dengan nama Hitomi-ku (baca: mataku) *plokk! Maksudnya Hitomiko.

"Oh, boleh _sankyuu_. Wuah ada manju! Hitomiko-_san_ kenapa bisa ada disini?" Nishiki memulai pembicaraan sembari melempar beberapa manju masuk ke mulutnya. Hayami yang masih tegang hanya meminum pelan-pelan beda sekali dengan Kurama yang kini tengah asyik menggigiti cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hehe, aku disini... untuk mengambil jiwa kalian." Senyuman yang terkesan menyeramkan itu mulai terlihat di wajah cantik tante Hitomiko.

Nishiki tersedak 1001 manju mendengarnya, Kurama mendadak menjatuhkan semua kunyahan cangkir gara-gara dia nganga ngedenger ucapan Hitomiko, Hayami udah meremas bajunya bagian depan karena baru saja tersedak biskuit entah dapet dari mana.

Nishiki yang masih terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Hitomiko kembali melihat kembali wajah wanita bermata dingin itu. Wajahnya tak menampakkan kebohongan, tapi hal ini seperti sangat susah untuk dipercaya.

"Hitomiko-_san_ kebanyakan bercanda, deh... gak lucu nih..." Sembari menampilkan senyuman dengan perasaan takut, Nishiki melontarkan isi hatinya. Tentunya dia mungkin sudah bersiap-siap buat kabur.

Hitomiko tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba secara perlahan kepala Hitomiko tejatuh dari tempat semestinya. Otak yang bersemayam dalam kepala itu tampak berceceran dilantai, dibalut dengan darah segar yang merah. Wajahnya yang semula rupawan kini tertutup darah berselimutkan juntaian rambut. Sebelah matanya menggelinding keluar mendekati ketiga pemuda yang sudah mulai berdiri untuk melarikan diri. Sorot mata itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang seakan berkata "Berikan aku jiwamu"

Ketiga murid kelas 2 tersebut begitu terkejut menatap kepala Hitomiko yang sekarang sudah bersimbah darah seperti itu. Wajahnya sudah tidak memiliki bentuk yang wajar, membuat ketiga tokoh itu begitu ketakutan dan tak bisa menggerakkan kaki-kaki mereka. Bahkan bila mereka harus mendeskripsikan dengan detail mereka akan berkata bahwa sosok itu adalah hantu yang sewajah dengan monster (gaje nan jejadian).

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak begitu mengejutkan. Disaat mematung akan rasa takutnya, tubuh Hitomiko yang sudah tak berkepala itu bergerak seakan mencari sosok murid SMP itu. Dengan tubuh yang sudah berubah warna menjadi pucat dan bernoda hitam yang bercampur darah yang bau, kuku-kukunya yang tajam seakan siap menyayat kulit-kulit murid dihadapannya, dan suara-suara nan parau seakan memanggil mereka untuk dijadikan target pembunuhannya.

Hayami pingsan menatapnya, tapi tanpa memperdulikan rasa takut, ataupun kebelet pipis saking tidak tahan melihat Hitomiko (?) tersebut, Nishiki dan Kurama berhasil melarikan diri dari hantu itu sembari membawa Hayami yang pingsan.

* * *

Tak lama usai mereka berlari tanpa arah, mereka bertemu sekumpulan makhluk dengan wajah yang sama tak karuannya dengan Hitomiko (?) tengah mengerubungi mereka. Seringai yang begitu menyeramkan terukir jelas pada tiap mata yang menatap mereka.

Perlahan dan secara tiba-tiba jemari yang begitu tajam dan kurus menusuk betis Kurama, memotong tulang kering yang bersemayam dalam kaki pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Diikuti putusnya beberapa jemarinya yang ditarik paksa oleh sang hantu. Kurama yang meringis kesakitan berteriak begitu kencang, kehilangan jemari-jemari satu-persatu sama menyakitkannya dengan ditusuk beribu kali oleh ribuan paku yang sangat tajam.

Dekat dari lokasi pemuda berkulit hitam tersebut, tampak pemuda ber-_ponytail _tengah berlari kencang menghindari hantu bersosok anak kecil berlari mendekati sosok Nishiki. Tapi pemuda kalah cepat dari sosok hantu tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menusukkan gunting dalam posisi tertutup tepat pada arah jantungnya.

"Dan bunganya... akan mekar memancarkan warna yang begitu indah, hahahaha!" sembari tertawa riang sang hantu membuka paksa gunting tersebut membuat lubang yang ia tusukkan membesar. Darah segar bermuncratan dimana-mana. Sosok Nishiki pun semakin tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan aku melihat lagi... kembalikan mata itu... berikan mata itu!" sesosok hantu yang telah kehilangan alat gerak bawahnya dan indera penglihatannya langsung menusukkan paku yang berukuran besar pada iris _onyx_ milik Kurama. Secara tiba-tiba bola mata tersebut ditarik paksa dari tempat semestinya. Didetik yang sama dengan lepasnya bola mata tersebut, sebilah pisau melesat menyambar leher pemuda dengan begitu cepat, membuat darah-darah segarnya bertebaran mengenai sebagian besar wajah sang pembunuh.

Hayami yang baru sadar telah _shock_ berat mendapati kedua temannya yang telah kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuh dan nyawa mereka. Disaat ia terdiam ketakutan, sesosok gadis kecil menarik bajunya.

"Kakak... temani aku bermain ya... hari ini aku ingin bermain dokter-dokteran. Aku jadi dokternya dan kakak... pasien malapraktik-ku." Wajah polosnya berubah sekejap menjadi seringai sadis yang seperti tak memberikan ampun sama sekali.

Belum sempat Hayami melarikan diri, gadis tersebut mengayunkan pisau ditangannya memotong kepala Hayami melalui bagian rahang atasnya. Tak lupa gadis tersebut memotong tangan kanannya bertepatan setelah ia menyelesaikan pemotongan organ atas pemuda tersebut dan semangat. Darah segar bermuncratan membasahi tiap sisi ruangan.

"Wah, ini bahaya sekali kak, organ tubuhmu banyak yang sudah membusuk... semuanya harus kupotong-potong, kak... maka dari itu... berikan aku seluruh organ ini..." ujar sang hantu kembali sembari mencincang anggota tubuh Hayami lainnya dengan begitu senang.

* * *

Kelompok: Kirino, Shindou, Masaki

* * *

"... Bangunan tua seperti ini, bukannya tidak akan memberikan materi bila hanya berkeliling tempat ini? Kenapa kita tidak mencari artikel di internet saja? Kan jauh lebih baik dan aman dibanding berkeliling." Masaki berteori ria sembari berjalan mengelilingi lorong lantai pertama bangunan antik tersebut. Kedua _senpai-_nya yang berjalan mengiringinya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Masaki yang kini tampak mengendap-endap.

#BRUK!

"Waaaa!" Biasanya... kalau difilm-film kan yang teriak yang cewek, (atau mungkin Kirino yang teriak) tapi kali ini... Masaki-lah yang berteriak seperti cewek *Author ngakak, trus kena tendang*.

"Hmm... kalo dipikir, disini banyak ruangan ya?" ujar Masaki sambil menyentuh satu-persatu pintu yang terkesan antik dihadapan mereka.

Tanpa sengaja disaat ia menyentuh salah satu pintu, pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah menenun sambil menyanyi menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela.

Langkah Shindou dan Kirino terhenti setelah merasa _kouhai _mereka tidak mengikuti mereka. Dengan cepat kedua pemuda tersebut membalikkan badan mereka menatap Masaki yang bernafas terengah-engah dan berwajah pucat. Disaat ia menatap pemuda penakut itu, perlahan jari-jari panjang dan begitu kurus memegangi kepalanya. Masaki semakin tampak tengah menghentikan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya mulai terbuka lebar. Dari dalam pintu itu makin tampak tangan yang memiliki banyak bekas luka sayatan dan bakar tengah meraih bahu Masaki. Tangan yang begitu kotor dengan cipratan darah yang menghiasi dan terlihat begitu kurus dengan kuku yang tajam dan panjang. Jemari-jemari mengerikan tersebut mencengkram keras ubun-ubun yang terhias oleh helaian rambut _tosca_ dihadapannya. Pemuda tersebut mengerang begitu kencang, isakkan tangis dan rasa takut serasa bercampur.

Perlahan muncul wajah yang begitu mengerikan menatap kearah Kirino dan Shindou. Matanya yang bolong sebelah dengan dihiasi oleh beberapa ulat belatung yang juga teah kehilangan nyawa mereka menatap kedua pemuda itu tersebut dengan tak berperasaan. Seringainya yang begitu kejam dari mulut yang robek disebelah kanan hingga ke pipi, menyambut Shindou dan Kirino dengan begitu kejam dan bahagia. Ia bagai tengah memerintahkan kedua insan tersebut untuk mendekatinya.

Masaki memandang berharap kedua _senpai-_nya. "To... long..." rasa sakit menyelimuti benak di kepalanya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari kening dan ubun-ubunnya. Dengan rasa takut yang terhalangkan, Shindou menendang sebuah bola sepak yang ia bawa kemana-mana dan menarik kabur sahabat dan _kouhai_-nya.

Hantu yang telah kehilangan batok kepalanya tampak begitu mengganas. Pekikan amarah menggema disetiap sudut lorong. Ia terus berlari mendekati ketiga remaja yang sekarang tengah berlari menjauhinya.

Kuku-kuku tajamnya hampir menusuk salah satu kepala dari ketiga murid tersebut. Mereka lebih cepat menapakkan kaki mereka keluar dari lorong tersebut, dan menyelamatkan diri dengan memasuki lorong lainnya.

* * *

Kelompok 3: Tsurugi, Tenma, Shinsuke dan Fey

* * *

"Wah! Kelompok kita khusus untuk kelas 1 ya!?" Shinsuke yang begitu bersemangat menatap kagum kedua temannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Karena kita keliling ruang bawah tanah rasanya sedikit kurang adil juga menyuruh kita. Tapi, mungkin akan banyak hal mistis yang menambah semangat. Mungkin akan seru." Fey yang tampaknya tertarik pada hal mistis ikut antusias menyelidiki lorong bawah tanah tersebut.

Tsurugi dan Tenma yang juga berada disana hanya tersenyum tipis membalas keantusiasan temannya. Perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup nada yang terkesan menyeramkan. Dengan nada yang terkesan bercorak jaman penjajahan, lagu asing itu semakin mengeras. Alunan nada yang terkesan menyeramkan tersebut semakin memanggil sosok seseorang.

"Lagu ini... seperti memanggilku..." iris Shinsuke berubah warna dan menjadi begitu polos. Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya, layaknya tengah dipanggil untuk segera ke suatu tempat.

_Nina bobo... oh, Nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk...Bobo lah bobo... oh anakku sayang... kalau tidak bobo... _ibu akan membunuhmu...

Seiring dengan Shinsuke yang mendadak berhenti tepat disebelah sosok ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi itu, genangan air yang cukup deras yang mengalir melewati sela-sela kaki murid-murid tersebut, berubah menjadi darah segar yang begitu kental.

Sosok hantu yang menyerupai ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi itu, mendadak langsung memakan habis bayi yang ia gendong... darah membanjiri sela-sela mulut hantu itu... organ-organ yang tak beraturan, ia makan dengan lahap. Beberapa sisa potongan organ dalam berjatuhan secara acak. Usai memakan habis tubuh kecil bayi yang ternyata memang tak bernyawa sejak awal itu, hantu yang wajahnya berubah hancur langsung menatap Shinsuke dengan semangat.

"Kaulah yang berikutnya... senangkanlah hati ibu..." ujar sang hantu sembari meraih lengan Shinsuke. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sudah bersiap menyayat tiap tekstur kulit putih Shinsuke.

Tak sempat menyentuhnya, Tsurugi langsung menghampiri pemuda kecil tersebut dan membawanya lari dari hadapan hantu tersebut. Siswa-siswi yang ketakutan menatap sosok hantu tersebut, berusaha melarikan diri walau kakinya bagai tak bisa digerakkan.

Perlahan badan bawah sang hantu jatuh dan hancur berantakan. Tapi itu tak mengubah kenyataan, sosok hantu itu malah semakin tersenyum puas sembari mengejar-kejar murid-murid itu sembari menodongkan pisau bedah yang tertutupi darah yang begitu tebal.

"Kembalikan... kembalikan badanku!" pekik sang hantu sembari berjalan menggunakan tangannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

* * *

Nafas yang tak beraturan sama sekali, badan yang begitu capai untuk digerakkan, murid tim terakhir akhirnya terpojok karena salah memilih jalur kabur. Wajah mereka tampak begitu panik, mereka berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur dari sosok itu.

Wajah mereka kembali pucat pasi mendengar suara badan yang ditarik paksa dari lorong dihadapan mereka. Fey langsung menatap pintu dihadapannya yang sepertinya terkunci.

"Tenma, bantu aku menghancurkan pintu ini!" pintanya cepat sembari menunjuk langit-langit yang tepat berada di atas mereka. Tenma hanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengeluarkan bola sepaknya. Fey dan Tenma berulang kali menendang pintu tersebut berusaha menghancurkannya.

* * *

Suara cipratan air yang tak beraturan semakin terdengar. Dengan perasaan yang sudah bercampur aduk, Satu-persatu dari mereka naik ke tangga tersebut. Disaat Fey hampir mencapai lantai atas, sebuah benda tajam menyayat kulit kakinya.

"Kembalikan kakiku! Berikan aku kaki kalian!" sayatan itu semakin dalam, semakin dalam dan hampir memutuskan kaki kiri pemuda bersurai hijau pucat tersebut. Suara erangan yang tertahan terdengar begitu jelas. Rintihan air mata dan usaha pemuda tersebut untuk melepaskan kakinya.

Usai berusaha begitu kuat, kaki tersebut terputus dari kerangkanya yang berhubungan. Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak, Tenma langsung menutup jalan tersebut. Fey meraung kesakitan. Kaki kirinya kini telah terlepas sempurna dari tempatnya.

"Fey! Kau tak apa!?" Tenma langsung menghampiri sosok Fey yang kini masih terus menangisi rasa sakit yang merajalela.

"Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan meraih pintu keluar!" Tsurugi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini memulai untuk angkat bicara. Sembari terus menggendong Shinsuke yang tak sadarkan diri, Tsurugi memerintahkan Tenma membantu Fey untuk berjalan.

Ditengah langkahan kaki mereka, mereka menyadari adanya langkah kaki lainnya. Mereka pun saling bertemu pandang. Rupanya itu adalah sekumpulan murid dari kelompok Shindou.

"Ah! Shindou-_senpai_, Kirino-_senpai_, Kariya! Apa kalian baik-baik saja!?" Tenma yang langsung menyadari keberadaan sosok _senpai_-nya langsung menanyakan pertanyaannya dengan sangat cemas.

"Kami tak apa... hanya saja tadi Kariya hampir terbunuh oleh sosok perempuan aneh dengan muka yang benar-benar mengerikan." Shindou membalas kekhawatiran _kouhai_-nya sembari tetap menjaga jarak dari Tenma dkk.

Ditengah sedang memandang ragu antar satu sama lain, Masaki menyadari kehadirannya pintu antik berukuran besar yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

"_Ne_, pintu itu... apa pintu itu menghubungkan pada pintu keluar?" Dengan tangan yang begitu lemas Masaki berusaha menunjuk pintu antik tersebut. Seluruh pandangan ikut tertuju pada pintu antik tersebut.

Raut wajah cerah mulai terpancar dari masing-masing murid SMP Raimon tersebut. "Ayo cepat! Sebelum kita bertemu kembali dengan salah satu penunggu di –" tak sempat Kirino menyelesaikan komando-nya ia menyadari keberadaan benda asing di dekatnya.

Dengan rasa takut yang menghantui, Kirino perlahan memberanikan diri menatap benda mencurigakan yang ia pijak. Tampak jelas potongan ujung kepala sampai rahang atas Hayami bersemayam di dekat kakinya. Semua tertegun memandangnya, tapi isakan serasa tak bisa dihenti.

Didekat potongan-potongan anggota tubuh Hayami, terdapat potongan kaki Kurama beserta gunting yang menancap pada bola mata yang tak terletak pada rongganya. Kali ini ditemukan bekas tusukan pada pembuluh nadi di lehernya.

Sedangkan mayat Nishiki masih dalam keadaan utuh walaupun tidak dapat dipastikan organ dalamnya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Setelah dilihat kembali sekitarnya, potongan-potongan jantung, beserta organ dalam lainnya berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"ARGGGHHH!" ditengah hening yang melanda karena _shock _memandangi mayat para rekannya, Tsurugi berteriak kesakitan. Dengan cepat seluruh iris tertuju pada sosok pemuda beraksen ekor tersebut.

Dapat disaksikan Tsurugi tengah berusaha melepas tusukan sebilah pedang yang ditancapkan Shinsuke tepat dileher pemuda tersebut. "Ada apa Tsurugi? Bukannya kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang? Tampilkanlah senyuman bahagia sebelum aku menghancurkan tubuhmu... Oh iya, karena namamu Tsurugi dan memiliki arti 'pedang' berarti akan lebih baik kalau aku menghabisimu dengan pedang kan? Karena itu... selamat tidur dengan tenang..." Shinsuke yang tak tampak wajar tersenyum begitu menyeramkan.

Usai memperdalam tusukan pada lehernya, Shinsuke memotong tangan kanan Tsurugi. Merasa tak puas memandangi daging yang mengalirkan darah segar tersebut, Shinsuke menebaskan pedangnya memotong Tsurugi tepat di pinggang.

Merasa telah puas memutilasi tubuh Tsurugi, tubuh Shinsuke bagai dirobek dari dalam oleh sosok misterius. Dari tubuhnya yang hancur tersbut, sesosok hantu dengan leher yang sangat bengkok keluar dari sisa tubuh yang tak beraturan tersebut. Matanya yang hilang tampak mencari sosok yang akan ia jadikan tumbal.

Tak sempat membantu ataupun berkata, para murid lainnya juga tengah mengalami serangan langsung dari hantu-hantu lain yang sudah haus akan darah segar. Sebelum mereka berhasil berkedip sejenak, dengan seringai yang sama mengerikan, beberapa hantu mengejar-ngejar sosok murid SMP tersebut, seiring dengan naiknya bulan purnama dan darah-darah yang terpencar mewarnai tiap sudut lorong.

Tanpa diperkirakan, Tenma yang masih berhasil selamat dari kesadisan para hantu berusaha meraih pintu antik besar dihadapannya. Tak memperdulikan anggota tubuhnya yang telah hilang ataupun rasa sakit yang telah meremukkan sekujur tubuhnya, ia tetap mencoba meraih pintu tersebut. Disaat ia berhasil meraih pintu tersebut sebuah gunting berukuran besar menancap melalui belakang kepalanya. Tak lama usai gunting itu ditusukkan, sang hantu membuka lebar gunting tersebut membelah pelipis pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut. Tampak sejenak sesosok gadis kecil dengan boneka beruang ditangannya tengah tertawa lepas usai memotong habis kepala pemuda tersebut. Darah-darah yang segar menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya.

* * *

Tenma tampak baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia memandangi daerah sekitarnya, ia merasa bagai ia pernah mengalaminya.

"... Ada yang mau tanya? Cepet sebelum saya balik maen komputer!" Jelas Bu Haruna, guru Sejarah sembari mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tasnya yang kelewat gede. Tenma semakin kaget memandang pengulangan materi tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia pun memandangi para teman-teman setimnya yang kini tampak hidup dan melakukan banyak hal. Perasaan takut semakin menjadi-jadi, masih dengan ekspresi yang begitu takut, Tenma memandang pintu masuk bangunan antik itu kembali.

Tampak samar sosok seorang gadis kecil dengan keadaan wajah yang tak jelas dan memiliki kriteria yang persis dengan gadis hantu yang telah menghabisi Tnma disaat-saat terakhir tengah melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum bahagia. "_Onii-chan... hayaku kocchi ni..."_ ujarnya sebelum ia kembali menampilkan seringai yang benar-benar teringat jelas di benak Tenma sebelum ia terputus dari kesadarannya.

* * *

**Huwaiiii! Yahooo! XD jan jan jan! Ini pertama kalinya Fuyu bikin fict gore. Jika ada yang tanya kenapa bikin gore... singkat alasan, sebenernya saya itu penakut banget. Tapi saya berusaha untuk jadi pemberani dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya. Ini ada form original dari fict saya yang judulnya "De Javu". Sesuai request karena ada yang berminat membaca form original-nya maka saya diminta untuk mem-post fict ini. Hope you like it minna-sama! X9 jaa ne OwO)/**


End file.
